Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display and a method for processing a curved image thereof, for enhancing attraction power.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a lightweight but large scale display device has been developed and has satisfied user requirements. In particular, a flat and wide-angle display has been developed and thus can display a high quality image compared with a conventional display device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a general flat display 10 and a processed image thereof according to a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general flat display 10 displays a two-dimensional (2D) flat image on a flat surface.
The general flat display 10 receives R, G, and B images from an external system, image-processes the images by an internal controller, converts the images into an image signal appropriate for a display panel, supplies the image signal for separated sectors of a display on a 2D matrix according to timing of a gate driver and a source driver, and displays an image on a display surface.
However, in this case, since an eye as an organ through which a viewer detects an actual image has a spherical surface, when the viewer views an image, a gap between a display surface of a display and a horopter surface at which an equivalent distance is recognized toward both right and left sides from a front of a screen is gradually increased. Thus even if the screen is enlarged, the recognized image lacks realism.